


stigma

by sakuluvies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuluvies/pseuds/sakuluvies
Summary: In where Bokuto feels Akaashi has saved his life, but others may think that it is the contrary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	stigma

**Author's Note:**

> at the end i will put where the inspo came from. 
> 
> \- everything is FAKE  
> \- the teams will be mixed because i feel more comfortable with the characters used, for possible spin-offs/other stories, etc.  
> \- english is not my first nor second language, feel free to correct me (but with manners)  
> \- some topics that will be touch, i am not an expert nor someone that knows enough about it. i did my research as much as i could. correct me (with manners) if you feel something is wrong.  
> \- if there is any issue or complain, change of information, want me to clarify something... please tell me on my twitter dms or comments or wherever you want. however, if you are rude i'll defenetly ignore you.
> 
> \- you can contact me on @haikuuro (twitter)

_PART ONE: the kid with knife eyes_

If Bokuto had any special talent since he was born, was being loud. 

He was born like that. He cried as loud as he could when he was a newborn, and he cried even louder when he faced kindergarten for the first time in his life. He loved his mother, he adored her. He also was terrified of that place full of random kids that he knew nothing about. So he cried, he cried a lot when his mother left him in there.

\- But I don’t want to!

\- Bokuto! Stop crying! It will be for a few hours. And you will make a lot of friends.

\- I don’t need friends mum! I have him -the little white-haired kid hold on to his owl plushy even more.

Bokuto knew he had to make friends, but he didn’t feel like it. He didn’t want to be in between those walls.

\- Baby, if you make some friends, I’ll treat you to ice cream. Deal?

And therefore, he was sitting in the middle of a room fulled with kids his age, trying to befriend anyone he could. However, things weren’t going as easy as he thought. People ran away when he got close, called him loud, made fun of the shape and color of his hair and even called him a giant because he was pretty tall for someone his age. He HATED that place. But he hated even more having to life to his mother everyday just to get ice cream. He tried, he really tried, but no one wanted to play with him, and that was something he didn’t understand.

\- I can play with you.

And there he was. A not-so-tall but also not-so-short black-haired kid, trying to befriend him. Bokuto had tried to make one friend for almost two weeks, and the day he decided to play alone outside, someone approached him.

\- My name is Akaashi, with two as. What is your name?

\- Bokuto, with two os.

Both kids laughed and started playing together, something that later on would become part of their routine.

Bokuto kept talking to his parents about how this awesome black-haired kid, with knife eyes but a sight that made him feel happier each day, was always playing along with him. And so his mother, as happy as any mother could be for his child to have a friend, wanted to meet Akaashi. However, that day he didn’t go to the kindergarten. Nor the net day, nor the other… And that kept happening for a month. He felt alone and kept asking the teacher for Akaashi, but all she could do say he was sick, and they didn’t know when he, if it will ever happen, would be back.

\- Where is Akaashi? -asked Kuroo to one of his teachers.

\- Akaashi?

\- Yes, the kid that is always playing with me! I haven't seen him for almost a month! -said almost crying.

\- Oh, Akaashi. I’m sure he will comeback soon! Maybe he is sick! I’m sure you’ll be the first one to see him when he comesback.

However he did not comeback and Bokuto kept feeling uneasy in there and sad when he had to play by himself.

\- Your teacher told you Akaashi probably will come soon Bokuto. You don’t need to worry.

\- But what if something happened to him?

\- I’m sure it is not the case, baby. He maybe had to drop because he kept feeling uneasy. Remember when dad had to stay home for a few months? 

\- But what if he left?

\- Well, that could also be it.

\- But he didn’t say goodbye! Now I’m alone!

\- I’m sure you can hang out with the other kids, baby.

\- They don’t like me. They call me crazy and weirdo. I don’t like them. I like Akaashi! I will never make a friend that is not Akaashi!

__  
  
And so Bokuto, after years, grew up missing that kid, the only one, that wanted to befriend him. He never saw him again, but as he grew older he understood that making friends was easier than he tought, and that Akaashi would not be his only friend. He learned to be surrounded with friends and colleagues. Moreover, he started to not hate going to school anymore. He had a reason. The reason, apart from the friends he made, was volleyball.

\- One touch!

If anyone was as loud as him, or even louder, was Kuroo. Kuroo was the first friend he made in high school. He met him on the first day since they shared a desk a became really close when they joined the volleyball team. Kenma, Kuroo’s friend, also joined the team with them, and it could be said that even if Kenma was not the talkative kind of guy such as him or Kuroo, the three of them had a good friendship and connection.

\- Come on! Set point! We got this.

And they did get that. They won the set, and with that, they won the match. 

\- We did it Bokuto! We won! I won! -the orange hair guy screamed from their side of the court- Do you hear this Kageyama? I won! You lost!

Even though Bokuto would have loved to stay and watch those two first-years argue one with each other (something they used to do in every match they had, which included monthly practice games, actual out-of-practice matches and more), that day he had to leave. He was indeed in a rush, since he was failing math and needed to have extra help, otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed to their actual match next month in the other side of the country.

\- You won! Congratulations, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto didn’t recognize the voice at first, but the moment he turned around for a quick thanks, he did recognize those "knife" eyes, that hair and that kid.

\- Akaashi?


End file.
